My Dear Classmate
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Meski singkat, Ino akan selalu menempati hati Dan. Meski singkat, warna Ino mampu menerangi hari-hari Dan. for LOVE4INO. HAPPY READING
**My Dear Classmate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Cinnamons Tea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Yamanaka Ino & Dan Kato**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPOS, GAJE**

 **... LOVE4INO...**

 **(Sagitarius/3/DankatoIno)**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap langkah kaki menggema di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Di koridor tersebut hanya ada dua orang siswa berbeda gender yaitu Yamanaka Ino juga Dan Kato. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Dan memilih cuek ketika Ino membuntutinya dari belakang, sedangkan Ino, entah kenapa malah justru senang menatap punggung gagah teman sekelasnya.

Dan berhenti berjalan secara mendadak, refleks saja Ino tertubruk punggung tegap milik Dan. **"** Kumohon, Ino. Berhentilah mengikutiku, oke," pinta Dan.

Ino tak mengerti dengan maksud Dan. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bertemanmu saja, Dan," ucap gadis itu santai.

"Cari teman yang lain saja. Laki-laki di sekolah itu banyak dan tampan. Kenapa kau hanya mau mengikutiku."

Ino menggeleng. Gadis itu lantas menatap iris hijau pemuda di depannya. "Aku hanya mau berteman denganmu, bukan yang lain," jawab Ino mantap.

Dan menghela nafas. Berkata ketus ataupun bersikap kasar pada gadis itupun sia-sia saja. Ino adalah gadis keras kepala yang pernah ia temui. "Huh, terserah kau saja. Yang penting kau tidak menggangguku."

"Yey, terima kasih Dan."

Sorak girang pun tak terhindarkan keluar dari bibir tipis gadis Yamanaka itu. Dan hanya mengendus kesal. Pemuda itu lantas meninggalkan Ino. Ino sendiri segera bergegas mengikuti Dan pulang bersama. Maklum saja, arah rumah mereka searah.

.

.

Dan turun dari bus, diikuti Ino di belakangnya. Ino masih setia berjalan di belakang Dan sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis. Perjalanan menuju rumah masing memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Tak berapa lama, Dan telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Pemuda itu lantas membuka pagar.

"Dan, lain kali mampirlah kerumahku, aku akan membuatkan cemilan enak untukmu," kata Ino ketika berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumah Dan yang megah.

"Hn."

Tak ada kekecewaan di hati Ino ketika Dan hanya menjawabnya secara singkat. Ia justru tersenyum ketika Dan mulai menanggapinya. "Jangan lupa mampir, rumahku di blok E nomer 16," ucap Ino senang.

Dan memilih cuek meninggalkan Ino yang masih setia berdiri di depan pagar. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sedangkan Ino, memilih kembali kerumahnya. Ia cukup senang hari ini.

.

.

Sebulan sudah Ino selalu mengikuti kemanapun Dan pergi. Terkadang, Dan merasa risih dan kesal ketika Ino mengikutinya. Ia bahkan menjadi bahan lelucon oleh teman sekelasnya. Seperti hari ini, teman-temannya sedang menggodanya.

"Dan, sebenarnya, kau dan Ino ada hubungan apa?" Neji santai.

"Maksudmu Ino?" ucap Dan mengkonfirmasi.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi," kata Neji santai.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," terang Dan sambil membaca komik di depannya.

"Bohong. Pasti kau ada apa-apa." Neji tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Ia lantas kembali bertanya pada Dan secara detail. Dan sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Ia pelan-pelan menjawab apa yang menjadi pertanyaan besar Neji.

Neji masih mendengarkan penuturan Dan. Dari situ, Neji kemudian mengerti kenapa Ino selalu mengikutinya. "Oh, seperti itu ceritanya. Apa tidak ada alasan lain kenapa Ino ingin berteman denganmu?"

"Dia tidak menjawab ketika aku bertanya alasannya berteman denganku. Begitulah ceritanya. Ku harap kau tidak lagi bertanya lagi, oke."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, Dan mulai menunjukkan sikap terbukanya terhadap Ino. Seperti sekarang, Dan dengan sikap cueknya mau-mau saja menuruti keingan gadis Yamanaka itu untuk mampir mencicipi _green tea_ dan mochi buatan Ino. Dan hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik paksa untuk menuruti keinginan Ino. Tentu saja, Dan sedikit menggerutu pada Ino.

"Dan, apa mochinya enak? Ini buatanku lho," ucap Ino bangga.

"Hn, lumayan. Belajar buat dimana?" tanya Dan seraya melahap mochi buatan Ino.

"Belajar dari ayah. Ayahku membuka toko kue di dekat sekolah. Kau harus mencobanya. Dijamin enak."

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih jamuannya."

Baru kali ini, Yamanaka Ino begitu sangat bahagia. Dan yang selama ini cuek sekali padanya akhirnya mau di ajak minum teh di rumahnya. Sungguh, Ino tak akan melupakan moment hari ini. Ia bertekad, setelah ayahnya pulang dari toko, ia akan menceritakan hal yang membahagiakan ini.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Hendak menuju kantin, Dan terhenti ketika tak sengaja melihat wajah Ino begitu pucat. "Wajahmu pucat, kau kenapa Ino? Sakit?" tanya Dan khawatir.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Ino terkejut. Gadis itu lantas mengambil cermin dari dalam tasnya. Ia lantas bercermin dan memastikan pernyataan Dan.

"Sebaiknya kau banyak beristirahat dan makan-makanan bergizi. Tubuhmu itu kurus kayak ranting," goda Dan seraya membaca komik.

Mengendus kesal, Ino memilih diam dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang memang pucat di depan cermin. "Sepertinya aku kelelahan," ucap Ino pada Dan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke kantin. Kau perlu program perbaikan gizi agar kau tidak sakit dan kurus seperti ini, Ino."

"Grrr, awas kau!"

Dan kemudian menarik tangan Ino. Ino hanya menurut saja ketika ia di bawa ke kantin. Semua orang menatap mereka. Ino dan dan kemudian duduk di salah satu tempat tak jauh dari jendela di kantin tersebut. Keduanya kemudia memesan makanan.

Beberapa saat memesan makanan, akhirnya pesanan yang di tunggu datang juga. Keduanya dengan semangat menyantap makanan tersebut dengan senang,

"Selamat makan," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Baik Ino juga Dan tampak menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan. Sebenarnya, sejak awal, diam-diam Dan memperhatikan Ino. Ia merasa aneh dengan kondisi Ino sekarang. Dan ingin bertanya secara langsung pada Ino, namun sepertinya ia enggan bertanya lantaran gengsi yang tinggi. Ya, Dan selalu menjunjung tinggi prinsipnya. Jika Ino tidak cerita, maka ia tak akan mau bertanya terlebih dulu.

.

.

 **Seminggu kemudian**

"Hei, Dan. Apa Ino tidak memberitahumu sesuatu? Sampai sekarang tumben sekali ia belum berangkat," tanya Sakura, teman sekelas Dan juga Ino.

"Entahlah, ku pikir hari ini dia sedang sakit," ucap Dan cuek.

Sakura lantas mengangguk, gadis itu tak lagi berpikir apa-apa tentang teman sekelasnya. Disisi lain, entah kenapa Dan merasa cemas. Tidak biasanya ia merasakan hal demikian.

' _Ino. Semoga kau baik-baik saja,'_ batin Dan khawatir.

"Selamat siang. Maaf aku terlambat," ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah guru mata pelajaran Fisika, Hatake Kakashi.

Semua siswa kembali ketempatnya. Sang guru kemudian berdiri di depan kelas dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di tebak. "Hari ini kita semua mendapat kabara buruk. Teman kita, murid kesayanganku, Yamanaka Ino tutup usia tadi."

Sontak semua orang yang berada di kelas itu terkejut bukan main, tak terkecuali Dan. Kakashi lantas kembali menjelaskan pada muridnya mengenai kebenaran berita tersebut. "Ino, meninggal akibat serangan jantung yang ia idap sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Orang tuanya tadi pagi menelponku dan memberitahukan bahwa Ino sempat dibawa kerumah sakit namun nyawanya tak bisa di selamatkan."

"Itu bohongkan, sensei? Gadis kuat sepertinya tak mungkin meninggal karena serangan jantung. Aku tak percaya," ucap Dan memastikan.

"Tapi itu yang sekarang terjadi padanya, Dan."

Dan lantas pergi meninggalkan kelas. Semua di kelas itu ikut berduka atas meninggalnya teman terbaik mereka.

.

.

Dan berlari tergesa-gesa. Ia lalu menuju komplek rumah Ino. Di tempat itu, Dan melihat banyak karangan bunga serta ucapan turut berduka untuk sang gadis Yamanaka. Suasana rumah Ino mulai ramai di kunjungi oleh pelayat yang ingin mengucapkan bela sungkawa dan melihat wajah Ino untuk terakhir kali. Disana, Dan di sambut oleh pria berasurai senada dengan Ino. Dan pikir, orang tersebut adalah ayah Ino. Dan mulai mendekat melihat peti mati berisi tubuh Ino yang sudah tak bernyawa. Air matanya tiba-tiba keluar. Ia tak habis pikir akan di tinggalkan oleh temannya begitu cepat.

"Apa kau yang bernama Dan? Aku ayahnya Ino," ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah ayah Ino.

Dan mengangguk. "Yamanaka-san. Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya, Ino," ucap Dan tulus. Pemuda itu tak seperti biasanya tampak begitu terpukul mengetahui kabar kematian Ino.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dan." Kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu lantas memberikan sesuatu untuk Dan. Tentu saja Dan sangat bingung dengan sesuatu yang ayah Ino berikan padanya.

"Apa ini, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Dan penasaran dengan apa yang ada di tangannya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya itu untukmu. Aku menemukannya di atas meja belajar Ino."

Dan kembali menatap benda yang mirip kado itu di tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Yamanaka Inoichi lantas berkata sesuatu pada teman putrinya itu.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Selama ini, Ino susah sekali beradaptasi dengan orang lain."

"Maksud anda, Yamanaka-san?"

"Dulu ia pernah bercerita padaku. Saat ia pulang sekolah, ia di bully temannya di gang sepi, lalu kau datang membantunya. Saat itu, dia terus saja mencarimu, hingga akhirnya kalian masuk ke sekolah yang sama."

Dan masih menyimak cerita ayah Ino. Dengan sidikit menitihkan air mata, pria paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan cerita. "Ino bertekat ingin berteman denganmu. Ia ingin membalas semua kebaikanmu waktu itu."

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa aku bisa lupa kejadian itu."

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu, Dan. Itu terjadi sudah lama. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan terima kasih karena kau selalu menjaganya."

"Paman, aku tak melakukan apapun untuk Ino."

"Percayalah Dan, Ino akan bahagia di surga kerena telah berhasil menjadikanmu temannya."

.

.

 **Satu tahun kemudian**

Dan Kato, berjalan santai menuju sebuah tempat yang sepi. Tempat tersebut adalah pemakaman. Hari ini, ia ingin mengunjungi makam seseorang yang telah menginspirasinya selama ini. Pemuda itu masih berjalan, sesekali mencari dimana letak makam tersebut.

Beberapa saat mencari, Dan berhenti pada satu makam yang terawat baik disana. Dan lantas meletakkan sebuket bunga Lily di atas makam tersebut. Pemuda itu kemudian menutup mata dan berdoa agar seseorang yang di makamkan di sana mendapat kedamaian abadi di surga.

"Ino, terima kasih kau mau menjadi temanku. Kado yang kau berikan itu masih kusimpan sampai saat ini," ucap Dan yang kembali bermonolog.

Masih menatap makam tersebut, Dan lagi-lagi bermolog tentang kehidupannya selama setahun ini. Dan bercerita mengenai masa lalu. Tanpa terasa, pemuda itu menitikan air matanya ketika kembali mengingat kebersamaan mereka yang singkat.

"Maafkan aku karena perlakuan kasarku dulu mungkin melukai perasaanmu. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku sangat senang bisa berteman dengan gadis keras kepala sepertimu. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau menemukan teman di surga. Sayonara, Ino."

Selesai bermonolog selama hampir kurang lebih setengah jam, Dan pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan makam tersebut.

.

.

 **The End**

Yoshhhh, akhirnya selesai juga fic chalange ini. Oya, fic ini terinspirasi dari film pendek berjudul **'Transfering' juga 'My dear classmate'**. Bagus ceritanya. Bikin suasana melow.. ah, gomen jika ada kekurangan dalam fic ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas waktunya telah meluangkan membaca fic ini. See u


End file.
